


Devilishly cute

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley is a dad, Crowley is a proud daddy, Crowley's Daughter, Daddy Crowley, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, it's my favourite kind of crack after all
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Ambientata durante la dodicesima stagione.Essere un padre single non è mai semplice. Essere un padre single ed il Re dell’Inferno, poi, può trasformarsi in catastrofe da un momento all’altro... per fortuna Crowley può contare sul supporto di Lucifero.





	Devilishly cute

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta su prompt di Micaela Caforio in occasione della Summer Challenge del [Wayward sons and daughters! - Supernatural Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/waywardsonsanddaughters/)"

Essere il Re dell’Inferno era una fonte non indifferente di stress: c’erano riunioni interminabili sulle direttive da seguire per rimpinguare le prigioni (il buonismo era di moda e l’ondata di nuovi hippies in armonia con l’universo aveva ridotto le entrate), cortei per i diritti dei Mastini infernali da sedare a scudisciate e mille altre piccolezze tediose. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che prendersi a carico una marmocchia -lui, padre di un figlio già adulto ed allo stesso tempo figlio di una ~~stronza epocale~~ strega senza cuore- potesse essere l’ultima cosa che desiderava, ma la realtà era differente. Crowley adorava il suo _zuccherino_ , con quelle guancette tonde e rosee, i capelli biondi ed i grandi occhi dalle ciglia trasparenti, che contrastavano deliziosamente con il nero assoluto della sclera.

Era cominciato tutto con Amara; era stato quel grazioso _aspirapolvere celestiale_ ad accendere il suo senso paterno a lungo sopito. _Ah_ , la gioia sottile d’insegnare l’arte della tortura e la storia dettagliata delle guerre umane, con i loro spargimenti di sangue ed i patti demoniaci che ne avevano conseguito. La sua _bambolina_ mostrava già un'inclinazione per i più raffinati supplizi. Quand’era particolarmente brava la portava con sé nelle prigioni e lasciava che strappasse le unghie ai malcapitati, o gli versasse addosso olio bollente… Certo, il secondo caso era un’eccezione per quando si era comportata _davvero, davvero bene_. Non voleva che venisse su troppo viziata.

Crowley aveva solo un piccolo cruccio: Bonniebelle desiderava poter frequentare le scuole elementari insieme agli altri bambini -bambini _umani_ , piccoli mostri bavosi la cui massima aspettativa era quella di rovistare nel proprio naso alla ricerca della caccola più grande, mocciosi incapaci di mettere assieme due parole di senso compiuto che frignavano per ogni facezia. Bonniebelle attualmente parlava un centinaio di lingue, alcune delle quali scomparse da qualche secolo, ed aveva letto fino a consumarli tutti i libri presenti nella sua fornitissima libreria. Non aveva nulla a che spartire con quegli invertebrati su due gambe, ma il suo cuore di papà non poteva negarle alcunché. Sarebbe andata a scuola con gli altri bambini, se lo desiderava.

L’inquietudine non l’aveva però abbandonato e fu per questo motivo che, dopo aver accompagnato la preziosa prole ai cancelli della scuola (ed averle raccomandato di pungolare quanti più compagni con il set di matite di Hello Kitty che avevano comprato proprio per l’occasione), Crowley si ritrovò a cercare conforto niente di meno che in Lucifero. Dopotutto, la Luce del mattino stava per diventare genitore a sua volta… e sembrava piuttosto entusiasta di tutta quella faccenda.

*****

“E se diventassero _amici?!_ Immagina che mi porti a casa uno di quei- quei sacchi di pus e secrezioni fisiologiche…!” Rabbrividì, interrompendo il suo frenetico girare in tondo. Lucifero allungò una mano verso di lui come per offrirgli una pacca sulla spalla, ma le manette attorno ai suoi polsi la bloccarono a mezz’aria. Il Diavolo accartocciò il volto in una smorfia di ribrezzo. “Posso condividere il tuo disgusto, Crowley.”

“Luride piccole creature pestifere e moccolose-” Il suono di un telefono interruppe la sua tirata. “Scusa un attimo.” Crowley alzò un dito, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca del proprio completo e rispondendo alla chiamata. Lucifero alzò le spalle, come a dire _non vado da nessuna parte._ La paternità l’aveva proprio cambiato, cominciava quasi a stargli simpatico. Magari avrebbero potuto scambiarsi consigli, una volta che la _progenie infernale_ sarebbe venuta alla luce.

“Cosa. Diavolo. Vuoi. Non ho tempo da perdere, io. E prega per te che non sia successo nulla al mio pasticcino, oppure...” Lasciò la minaccia in sospeso. Lo scagnozzo a cui aveva fatto possedere uno degli insegnanti deglutì rumorosamente. “Vostra Altezza, c’è un problema-” "Quale problema?! _PARLA, IMBECILLE!_ ” urlò nel ricevitore, mentre l’angelo caduto si tappava l’orecchio con un dito. Crowley sillabò un silenzioso _questi idioti incapaci_ ed il prigioniero scosse la testa con aria saputa. “Non me ne parlare” sussurrò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

La voce nasale del demone si spezzò in un piagnucolio miserevole. “Sua maestà, uno dei bambini- uno dei ba-ba-bambini ha dato una- una...” Che fosse dannato _di nuovo_ , perché mai aveva dovuto scegliere l’unico tramite affetto da balbuzie?! Si massaggiò le tempie, dove un principio di emicrania cominciava a farsi strada. “Per l’amor di tutte le schiere infernali, _parla!_ ” “Una -una spinta, Vostra Altezza!” sputò fuori il suo leccapiedi. Era riuscito a ripetere la stessa parola non più di dieci volte, un vero e proprio record.

“COOOOOSA?!” L’urlo terribile e furioso del Re dell’Inferno rimbombò tra le pareti, mentre fiamme alte più di tre metri sembravano divampare tutt’attorno a lui. Un attimo dopo era svanito. "Ma come, se n’è andato senza nemmeno salutare? Speravo in un po’ più di solidarietà...!” Lucifero si abbandonò contro lo schienale, sbuffando.

*****

Crowley ricomparve direttamente nel corridoio dell’istituto privato che aveva scelto personalmente, assicurandosi che rispettasse gli standard desiderati; solo il meglio per Bonnie. Il suddetto corridoio era in fiamme ed un denso fumo nero filtrava attraverso una porta socchiusa. La melodia aggraziata che solo il giusto equilibrio di strilli terrorizzati ed urla straziate poteva creare permeava l’aria; si fece guidare da essa fino a raggiungere la stanza fumosa, al centro della quale sua figlia spiccava nel suo abitino candido. Gli schizzi di sangue vi creavano un _pattern_ delizioso.

Il suo tesorino si accorse del suo arrivo e gli corse incontro, le braccia aperte per abbracciarlo, ma il demone agitò l’indice, guardandola con leggera aria di rimprovero. “Prima butta quel bulbo oculare, Bonniebelle.” L’occhio rimbalzò un paio di volte, rotolando fino a fermarsi contro uno dei corpi sul pavimento. Sciogliendo l’abbraccio, sua figlia alzò gli occhi azzurri verso di lui -erano meravigliosi come tutto il resto di lei, ma doveva ammettere di preferirli quando somigliavano a due pozzi senza fondo, neri come il peccato stesso. “Avevi ragione, paparino. _L’homeschooling_ è molto meglio. Ora possiamo tornare a casa? Mi sono annoiata...” 

Nascondendo il sollievo dietro ad una facciata di gentile condiscendenza, Crowley annuì. “Tutto quello che vuoi, amore di papà. _Tutto quello che vuoi.”_


End file.
